1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a process for the production of a cheese-like product and to the cheese-like product. In particular, the present invention is directed to a process for producing a cheese-like product having a smooth non-grainy texture without the use of emulsifiers.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Natural cheese, when cooked, separates into a fat and a protein phase with the protein phase coagulating into a rubbery-type mass. To avoid the separation of the cheese into a fat and a protein phase and the coagulation of the protein, emulsifying salts, such as sodium phosphate, are commonly added to the cheese. The resulting product, known as processed cheese, melts uniformly and smoothly upon cooking. However, emulsifying salts, such as sodium phosphate, have been losing favor with consumers.
There has also been an advent of cheese-based products which have become popular for use in cooking applications. Emulsifiers have been extensively used in these products for inhibiting the casein protein from coagulation into rubbery-type particles.
The Martin U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,781 describes a process wherein natural cheese is ground or sliced into small pieces and is poured into a kettle and mixed with a dairy product, such as milk, cream or butter. The dairy product is 25-50% of the original weight of the cheese, or more. The mixture is heated to approximately 165.degree. F. until the mass is liquid. At that time, an emulsifier is added. The liquid mass is then processed through a homogenizer to blend the mixture into a homogeneous mass.
The Schicks U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,553 also describes a process wherein finely ground cheese is mixed with anti-oxidants and aliphatic polyhydric alcohols and water soluble gum materials. The entire solution is gradually stirred until the mixture becomes uniform. The mixture is also processed through a homogenizer in a liquid state to produce a homogeneous mass that flows at room temperature.